Pressure relief valves are used in myriad systems and, as is generally known, are used to selectively relieve fluid pressure in a system or component of a system, if the fluid pressure therein attains a predetermined pressure value. One particular system that may include one or more pressure relief valves is an aircraft environmental control system (ECS). Aircraft ECSs typically include relatively low-pressure distribution ducts and, as such, may additionally include high-flow pressure relief and reverse flow pressure protection devices.
In order to provide the desired relief and reverse flow protection functionalities, some ECSs include an electro-pneumatic relief valve. These valves, while generally safe, reliable, and robust, are in many instances relatively large, relatively heavy, relatively costly, and relatively difficult to package. Moreover, typical pneumatic relief valves, while also generally safe, reliable, and robust, are typically implemented with relatively large sense areas to meet desired relief and flow specifications, making these relatively large, costly, and difficult to package, as well.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that provides adequate pressure relief and reverse flow protection that is relatively small, inexpensive, and easy to package, as compared to presently known devices. The present invention addresses at least this need.